


Pregnancy Fuck Fest

by SSDSnape



Series: Weasley Sexcapades [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All the Boys are 17, Alpha/Omega, Anal Birthing, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Brood mare!Ron, Cock Rings, Creature Fic, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Father/Son Incest, Knotting, Large Cocks, M/M, Male Harem, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Omega Dynamics, None of the Weasley Men or Harry and Draco wear clothes, Possessive!Arthur, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Soul Bond, Spanking, Submissive Bottom!Ron, Switch Omega/Alpha!Harry, Switch Omegas!Bill/Percy/Charlie, Switch Omegas!Fred/George/Draco, Switch Submissives!Bill/Charlie/Percy, Switch Submissives!Fred/George/Draco, Twincest, Weasleycest, alpha!arthur, brutal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: Ron is Pregnant... That's it really. That and lots more Weasley sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshine (sunshinepiveh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinepiveh/gifts).



> _This story originally started out as a new Severus/Harry pairing fic I came up with this morning. But I thought that it could easily be a sequel to The Weasley Sexcapades. So here it is. Enjoy._   
>  _SSD_

Once his knot was in place, Arthur growled and spun the exhausted Draco around, the boy now found himself lying on his back. Draco shrieked as he was spun. Arthur pushed the boy's legs apart and clamped them down so Draco's knees were above his shoulders. Arthur then pulled back, his overly large knot plugging Draco's tight hole, making the boy whimper - before Arthur plunged in going deeper than ever into Draco, even past his prostate. Draco cried out in pain. 

Arthur growled again as he continued to plough deeper into his boy. Draco was screaming in pleasure pain, his sensitive cock hard once again and oozing pre cum. Draco couldn't believe it, he was sure that Arthur's knot doubled in size.

'Hurts Daddy!'  
'Cum for me Draco! NOW!!'  
Draco screamed and came harder than he had ever done so before. So much so, that he passed out. Arthur continued to drill hard into his boy's bowels until he came again.  


Once his double knot had deflated and his eyes had turn back to their usual blue, Arthur pulled out of Draco's fine abused body and cuddled up next to his boy joining him in morpheus. 

 

 **\- PFF -**

 

The next morning found a heavily pregnant Ron on his hands and knees being fucked hard and fast by Harry. Since becoming the dominant of the relationship, Harry's cock had doubled in length and thickness. He woke that morning to find Ron jerking off and moaning wantonly. Growling, Harry smacked Ron's hand away and hauled him up on to his hands and knees and not even bothering about preparing Ron first, he slammed in brutally hard. His thick and meaty cock slid in and well past Ron's prostate. Making Ron shriek in pain and pleasurable ecstasy. 

Ron was desperate, he wanted to cum but with that damn ring on, he wasn't aloud. He begged Harry to let him cum, but Harry was having none of it. He came hard deep inside Ron's tight heat and pulled out soon after. He stood up and ordered Ron to get up. Ron did so, only to look at Harry with anger. He wanted to cum! 

Knowing that look, Harry slapped Ron's face - making the pregnant teen stumble slightly. Before he lost his balance Harry grabbed on to Ron and dragged him over to the chest of drawers and ordered him to bend over it, with his legs spread. Hoping he'd be able to cum this time, Ron bent over the drawers and waited for Harry to fuck him again. Only Harry began to belt his arse good and hard. 

Harry left the battered Ron curled up on the bed. The boy's arse was heavily red and bruised, and made his way down stairs to the kitchen - where he found Percy being spit roasted by Bill and Charlie, while close by Fred and George performing a 69. 

Harry went over to Bill, who was fucking Percy's arse into the next century and kissed him on the cheek and wrapped his arms around him in hug. His head resting on Bill's shoulder. Bill stopped pounding Percy's arse and pulled out. Making Percy whimper at the loss of being so full.  
'What's wrong, Harry?' Bill asked, as he wrapped his own arms around Harry's naked waist. 

Harry felt ill after giving Ron's arse that beating. It didn't sit wright with him, having that kind of power over someone else. He had sworn to himself that he would never become his uncle. His shoulders began shaking slightly. Puzzled, Bill picked Harry up and carried him out of the kitchen, back up the stairs and into the room he shared with Charlie and Percy. Bill sat down on the bed and brought Harry down with him. 

'What's the matter, Harry.'  
'I hate having power over Ron. I wish it could go back to how it was, before he raped me. Thanks to Ron, I've become the one person I never wanted to become... My uncle.'  
'Because of how you were treated in his care growing up?'  
Harry nodded. 

'I feel dirty somehow. I'm not sure I can explain it. I just know that I can't spank Ron again. No matter if his whining and angry and jealous looks get on my last nerves.'  


'I understand and dad will too. All you'd have to do from now on is get one of us to spank him for you.'  
Harry gave Bill a small smile.  
'I still feel off about it.' Harry went on. 'I don't want to feel like this. Can you do something for me, Bill?'  
'Anything.'

'Spank me.'  
Bill raised a brow.  
'Not like the ones dad would give out, and certainly not like the one I just gave to Ron. I know I did what I had to do, but to me it feels as though I've done wrong. So... Could you spank me please?' 

Bill gave a nod and Harry positioned himself over Bill's bare lap. Taking a deep breath, Bill raised his right hand and brought it down not brutally hard, but hard and firm on to Harry's upturned bare arse. Harry jumped slightly and gasped softly. Bill continued to reign down another thirty smacks all with the same amount of firmness. By the end Harry's arse was a deep red hue, that would fade by the late afternoon. 

Harry sat up with tears in his eyes. Not of guilt, but of peacefulness. He hugged Bill and thanked him. Out of all the boys, Harry was the only one who never got spanked. He believed it was due to Arthur knowing how he grew up, that might have something to do with it.  
Harry stood up and left the room and headed still naked back downstairs and out into the garden. 

Bill stood up and left his room, only to be stopped by a naked and slightly aroused Arthur on the landing. He asked what the meaning was behind him giving Harry a spanking. Bill told him, knowing that Arthur would with no doubt go into Harry and Ron's room and give the heavily pregnant teen a few more good hard spanks. And he was not disappointed. Before they parted, Arthur had smiled at Bill and said, that if Harry felt that then Bill was right. They would take on the dishing out of Ron's punishments. He would talk with Harry about it later. 

 

 **\- PFF -**

 

Later that afternoon, after having spoken to Harry and agreeing with Bill about Harry's problem, Arthur went back upstairs and knocked Ron out before picking him up and carrying him from his and Harry's room, across the landing and into his own bedroom. There he placed him on the middle of the bed and after positioning his on his hands and knees he bound Ron to the mattress, he took out a Claw Hook Mouth Spreader and placed it into Ron's slack mouth.

Bill, Harry, Draco and Arthur all stood on either side of the bed, naked and aroused. Ron was brought to with a simple enervate. His eyes snapped open and looked around only to find himself on his hands and knees in the middle of his dad's bed, his hands and feet bound to the bed. And his mouth had something cold and steely in it keeping it open. The ring around his cock felt tighter than it usually was. He was facing the foot of the bed. His heavily pregnant belly almost touched the mattress beneath him. He looked up and saw a cock directly in front of him. 

He looked up further and found Bill. Bill took his hands and fisted both of them into his brother's hair, he then shuffled forwards a bit and slammed his large cock into the open mouth and down the tight warm throat. Ron gagged but couldn't do anything about it. He felt Bill's heavy balls slapping his chin, while his nose got crushed against Bill's smooth hairless abdomen. 

Drool and spit were gushing from Ron's mouth, as Bill continued his brutal assault. While behind him, Arthur had spread Ron's legs and got into position. He spread Ron's arse cheeks apart and spat on to the hairless pink furled entrance, before he rested the purple mushroom head of his colossal cock there. 

Harry and Draco were standing next to each other watching the show on the bed in front of them. Their cocks twitched as they heard Ron whimper at feeling their dad's cock at his arse. They were fisting their cocks furiously as their eyes roamed over the bound pregnant boy. It was then that Arthur pushed forward and not being gentle at all, slid into Ron's tight heat in one brutally hard thrust right up to the hilt. Ron gave a muffled scream around the cock in his throat. He could feel his dad's large heavy bull balls brush against his own. 

Arthur pulled out completely before he set up a violently furious pace. Draco noted that his dad's eyes had changed from their kind human blue, to those of the creature. Jet black. The whites completely gone. He was also growling and snarling. It turned Draco on something fierce. 

After ten solid minutes of wild and volatile animalistic sex Arthur growled low and gruff as he came hard deep inside Ron's wonderful tight heat. Bill had come ages ago down Ron's throat and Draco had taken his place. His pelvic thrusts matched the same wild and brutal speed of Arthur's. 

Arthur pulled out of Ron still hard and moved around the bed, and up behind Draco. Draco's hairless arse crack felt devine, all sweaty, Arthur mused as he ran a finger up and down it, his finger running over his boy's furled entrance. Eyes still black and threatening, Arthur got up behind Draco and slammed his cock into that deliciously tight channel. Draco screeched at being taken like this - almost dry, using sweat as lube. Arthur yanked Draco's head back and bit into his neck. 

Draco continued to shout, moan and scream every time his prostate was hammered into. He could feel the first knot forming every time Arthur slammed in, Draco felt the knot at the base of Arthur's cock. Once it reached his stretched ring of muscles he screamed as he felt Arthur smash his knot past the ring and into him. 

He whimpered as he felt the knot slide along with the rest of Arthur's cock and nailed his prostate. He came hard deep into Ron's aching mouth and throat. Arthur pulled back and repeated what he had done to Draco that morning. He continued to fuck Draco aiming to double knot his son. His mate. His beautiful Draco. Draco cried out when he felt the knot double in size again. 

He couldn't cum again now even if he wanted to, and he knew that he would have to pay the price for that by getting a sound and brutal spanking, which by then he'd be looking forward to. He'd be coming away like usual by then. Arthur seemed to agree, though Draco could tell that the creature was not best pleased. Draco shrieked as he felt the second knot pop into place deep inside him. He was tired and fell back into Arthur, who pulled him along with himself. After all, they were still knotted together. 

Bill was next at slamming roughly into Ron's used and abused arse hole, just as Harry took up the position and began face fucking him. Ron's hair was matted with sweat to his head, yet Harry still had a good grip - he held on to Ron's ears instead. Bill's nails were digging into his brother's hips as he continued to plough, drill, pump and grind into the already battered hole. The baby inside Ron's stomach was enjoying the stimulation and had been since the night began. While Ron had fallen flat a couple of times on to the bed under him. With the creature status he had, his stomach was like amour, so if he did fall over on to his stomach, the baby inside wouldn't get hurt. 

Bill slammed home once more and growled as he came buried deep in Ron. Harry wasn't far behind. He made sure Ron who was almost asleep now had guzzled down all his load. Bill and Harry got off the bed and went over to dad and sat down next to him. Arthur had deflated a while ago and an overly sore and sensitised Draco was happily sucking on daddy's cock, guzzling cum from his position on the floor between Arthur's legs. Harry sat down next to Bill and took Bill's still hard cock in his hand and stroked it, while Bill turned to Harry kissed him hard and also began to stroke Harry back. 

Arthur smiled at Harry and Bill, they had become closer ever since Ron became the Brood Mare. Arthur was hoping that Harry would soon join Bill, Charlie and Percy and bond with them - leaving Ron to be the whore and bearer of their offspring.  
'Why don't you go and fuck Bill's arse Harry.' Arthur stated. 'Go and see if Percy and Charlie will join you. I think they will.'  
He smiled at his two boys, as they stood up and Harry slipped his finger into Bill's arse crack and ran it up and down and over Bill's quivering hole. Smiling, Bill kissed Harry and pulled him from the room.

**\- PFF -**

Bill dragged Harry across the landing and into his room. Charlie and Percy weren't there, but that didn't matter at the moment. Bill immediately lay down on his back on his bed. Harry bound Bill's arms to the bedpost before he spread his legs wide. He saw Bill's pink furled hole quivering at him. Harry brought his cock to rest at Bill's entrance and slammed in hard and fast. Bill cried out in pleasure at the pain of being so full and at being taken dry. Bill continued to scream with pleasure as Harry nailed his prostate dead on.  


**\- PFF -**

Meanwhile back in Arthur's bedroom Draco got up off the floor between Arthur's legs and took up his position on the bed in-between Ron's sweaty legs. He grabbed on to the boy's bruised hips, while Arthur once again enervate'd Ron to being wide awake, before he slammed his colossal cock down his throat, making Ron gag anew. Arthur was furiously ramming into his mouth. Ron had tears in his eyes. His throat was already raw from earlier. Draco began pounding away into Ron from behind, making the boy cried out again around his dad's cock. Ron look up at Arthur with pleading eyes. He couldn't take much more. If any of them had taken a look at Ron cock they would have seen that it went purple a long time ago - not from being cut off of circulation, but from an excruciatingly dire need to cum. 

Due to seeing Arthur plough away violently into Ron's mouth, Draco knew he wouldn't be able to last long. All it took was a growl from Arthur and he cried out as he pumped his load into Ron. Arthur wanted to knot Ron's throat, but he wanted to cum deep inside the whore's abused hole too. He pulled out and removed the Spreader from Ron's mouth none too gently either. He walked around the bed and spanked an almost asleep Draco, who gasped and got out of the way. 

Arthur took his cock and rammed it home deep inside Ron's loose hole and up well past his prostate. Ron screamed again and continued to do so as Arthur nailed him again and again. He then cast a wandless spell and Ron burst into happy tears as he felt the cock ring finally remove itself. He screamed harder than ever as his dad slammed deeply into him, knotting himself into place. At feeling his dad flooding his insides with his final tsunami full of cum, he came too. He had never cum so much or for so long in his life. He did the only thing he could. He passed out.

Sometime later Ron woke up to unbearable pain. He was still bound to the bed. but the mattress was soaking wet. He had wet the bed?! Drenched it more like. He began crying and then screaming as he felt the baby move around inside him and get into its own position... It was time. He began to panic. Ron had no idea what to do, or what would happen. He push when he felt the contractions start. He was wailing loudly. unable to move. 

The door burst open and Arthur came in and found the bed was stained yellow. He was about to give Ron a spanking for the noise, when he heard Ron say two words.  
'Baby... Coming!'  
Eyes wide, Arthur ordered Ron to push. Ron did so, or tried to.  
'You will push, or I will fuck you again!' 

'I'm trying!' Ron cried out. 'But having never given birth before, I'm panicking here!'  
'Just keep pushing when you feel a contraction.' Arthur replied with less of a command this time.  
'I-know-I'm-no-longer-considered-your-son-anymore,' Ron panted. 'All-I-am-now-is basic-ally-your-whore-and-bearer. But-you-could-be-nicer-to-the-one-who-has-to-give-birth!'  
'You are still my son, Ron. But you brought this on yourself.' Arthur said, trying his best to be calm and gentle. 'I don't think that Harry should be with you anymore. If he decides not to be, then yes... you will no longer be my son. Only the whore and bearer, you will be.' 

Ron cried out again.  
'I think it's stuck!' He said, panic evident in his voice. 'I-I can't seem to push anymore. Please, da-daddy help me.'  
Nodding, Arthur cast a wandless charm at the mattress that instantly cleaned and dried it, before he sat down and lubed up his hand with birthing lubricant oil. Then he got on his knees and shifted over to Ron's abused and gaping hole. He made a triangular shape with his fingers and slid them all in, deeply into the laboured teen. Arthur felt his hand fish around deep in Ron's bowls. 

A low purr sounded from Arthur and he began to pull, while an almost comatose Ron gave one last almighty push. Arthur pulled his hand free and with it came not one, but four healthy baby boys. Arthur purred as he took them aside and after cleaning them up, conjured swaddling clothes and a cot for each of them. Once that was done he went over to Ron, untied him and took him to the bathroom and washed him clean, before he took him into his and Harry's room and placed the exhausted boy into bed. 

'You did very well, my son. I'm very proud of you.'  
He left Ron to sleep and went back to check on Bill's, Fred's, His and Harry's children. It was easy to tell who had fathered them.  
With a smile on his face he carefully took the four new borns and brought them close to his bare chest, he left his room and made his way downstairs where he introduced the new additions to the family, and to their fathers.

**Author's Note:**

> Part III will see more of Harry/Bill and Harry/Bill/Percy/Charlie.


End file.
